Remnants saga Part 1
by Blaze Van Wham
Summary: The rewritten saga of my Remnants saga, which started it all those years ago. Changed much of the plot, the characters and what happens. Please R & R since it is a rewrite.
1. Remnants Saga, Part 1: Chapter 1

**Author's Note: The base story of this fic that is not property of Decembergirl or Tom Tataranowicz, belongs to me. Jax, Mac, Thrash and any other of the fanfic characters are mine, and therefore if you would like to use them for writing, please email me at computergraphix@shaw.ca if you would like to use them. I use the base story with Decembergirl's permission(it's taken from her Survivors Log saga and beyond). I do not make any profit from this.**

**Remnants Saga**   
**Part 1**   
**Chapter 1**

**Written originally by Blaze Van Wham, June 2 1999**   
**Revised and rewritten by Blaze Van Wham, January 2003**   
**Copyright Blaze Van Wham 1999-2003 +**

--------------------------------------------- 

Razor was a void. Nothing or no one could begin to grasp the amount of emotions tearing her up inside.   
Axle and Jax were dead. Her parents were gone.   
They had fought their whole lives for the freedom and safety of Mars to return it back to what it once was. Two Plutarkian snipers had decided to interfere with the two and had brought them their death. Quick, painless and unknown until they were found and reported dead.   
Razor remembered the days when she was a child and her father would scoop her up in his arms and hug her. Even during the first war, she felt secure in those arms always. As if nothing could harm her, no matter what was out there. Jax was the strength of her family; she had raised 4 kids almost entirely on her own, when Axle wasn't there. He had contracted the plague and had left to save his family from contracting it. Jax had to struggle to raise all four of her kids, but she pushed herself to. When she would go over the edge and break down from all of it, Axel would step in and help. Jax had been more thankful than ever for everything her oldest son had done during her lifetime.   
Jax and Axle had lived through enough pain and suffering, that this end was too brutal and quick; not the end any of her family or friends had been expecting. 

--------------------------------------------- 

"Where are we going? Tell me please!" A.J insisted of his sister, Brandy. They had been walking down a hallway from his room for maybe a minute since they had left her small apartment-like complex in the base.   
"It's a surprise, handsome." Brandy smiled down at him, a little gleam appearing in her eye.   
A.J tugged at her hand, pleading more. "Tell me ple-e-ease!" He begged. Brandy bent down in front of him. She placed her hand on top of his head and ruffled his hair a little bit.   
"Just a little more to walk, sugar." She picked him up in her arms. A few steps and a turn later, Brandy stopped in front of a metal door. It swished open and she carried A.J in.   
Stepping past various bikes and parts, it was apparent the two were in the garage. Her eyes scanned for a certain bike however, and she found it propped up in a corner. Mac lay underneath the bike, fixing some of the bodywork.   
"Almost done, Mac?" Brandy squatted down and placed A.J on the floor.   
"Just about m'lady." Came his muffled reply from underneath the bike.   
"Wow...Who's bike is this?" A.J asked, his eyes shining with delight.   
"Yours. It was moms, but she left it to you. Why don't you and I go for a ride?" Brandy said, smiling. Mac rolled out from underneath the bike.   
"She's all yours." He said, with a flourish of his hand and a bow. Brandy rolled the bike into the floor, picked A.J up and placed him in front of her on the bike. She kickstarted it to hear Viz's engine running again and Viz purred softly. Brandy smiled and waved at Mac, as she rode the bike gently out of the garage. 

---------------------------------------------- 

"Let's have a race!" Thrash chimed to Axel, stepping into his room. Axel perked one of his resting eyes open.   
"Older brothers get a day off once in a while, ya know." His arms were propped up behind his head, acting as a pillow as he lay on a couch in his living room.   
"Come on!" Thrash begged. He snapped his fingers, an idea forming in his head. "One race. You win, you can take a break for the rest of the week. I win, you have to clean my quarters." Thrash rubbed his hands together. He knew this would work. "Hey maybe if we find some Sandraiders or rats, we would have a little fun with them. What do you..." Thrash rattled on.   
Axel tuned his younger brother out, laying his head back in his arms. He closed his eyes and was fully asleep minutes later. After a few more minutes of Thrash talking, he finally took a moment to take a good look down at his bro. He sighed in exasperation.   
"Nevermind. What good are older brothers? All they do is bring home girls..." He stepped outside of Axel's room door, shutting it behind him. 

---------------------------------------------- 

She stood in front of their graves silent and poised, two flowers tucked into her right hand. Razor's crystal blue eyes focused down onto her parents gravestones. There was a bouquet of roses placed delicately on top. Razor closed her eyelids. She let the sounds and smells invigorate her and fill her body.   
Peace. What the entire mouse population had striven for; the end to all of the massacre, all of the pain, all of the lives lost.   
Jax and Axle had been two of those mice, out of the many lives that had been lost from the first war to the last one. So many had fought with all of their lives, and weren't able to see the day Razor now lived in.   
Gently, Razor crouched down in front of her parents gravestones. Gingerly, beside the bouquet of roses, she took the two morning glories and laid them down. She brought her eyesight to gaze at the epitaphs engraved into the stone.   
"Symbols of your undying love." Razor whispered into the wind. "Your lives and memories will not be forgotten. I'll make sure of that." A single tear rolled down the white part of her fur on her face, streaking it. 

----------------------------------------------- 

Part of his self was missing. When Jax had been shot by the Plutarkian snipers, Vinnie had felt it. He knew deep down that she had died in that instance, and his body had shaken with an intense jolt. He had felt a part of his soul was gone right after that. He had already lost his wife and first child, now to lose his twin sister...   
But he had to keep going. He had a son, Topaz, whom he had to take care of and raise. Topaz was the joy and pride of his life, the only bit of of family closest to his own blood left.   
Vinnie gently crept into Topaz's room, where he was sleeping for an afternoon nap. He smiled, standing in the doorway and snuck back out, to watch some old Earth movies. 

---------------------------------------------- 

A.J's little voice yelled as Brandy hit the gas on Viz. His fist punched straight up into the air, and the words, "Aaaoww!" emitted from his mouth.   
Brandy held onto A.J with her free arm, steering the bike with the other. She kept tabs on the area she was riding in, making sure not to go beyond the Freedom Fighters known territory. A.J's heart beat fast with excitement; Brandy could feel the little thumps against her own hand holding him. She smiled and began to turn her bike around to head back to the base.   
Her ears perked as she heard a number of other motors surrounding her own. She checked her mirrors and felt her teeth clench. _Rats...._ Her mind said, and she wanted to scream. She couldn't risk putting her little brother in any kind of danger. She had to get him back to the base as fast as she could, or at least try and get the rats off her trail before they would cause any problems to her and possibly A.J.   
"Come on Viz. Let's get away from this scum." She purred to her, so as not to alarm A.J. Viz picked the pace up, and her speed gage read at a faster rate.   
The group of at least six rats and their bikes circled around Brandy. She skid to a stop, with no chance that she could break through them. At least not if it was just Viz and herself.   
She looked down at A.J. "A.J, do something for me. Run, like you've never before. Get back to the base and find your uncles Vinnie, Modo and Throttle." She told him. Brandy knew if A.J found at least one and informed them of her danger, they'd round up a good number of mice and chase the rats back to where they came from. Brandy closed her eyes for a moment, and hoped that that would happen. With no hesitancy, A.J slipped down from Viz, landing on the sand. He picked himself up quickly, his little five year old body dashing inbetween two of the rat's bikes.   
"Get the little punk!" One of them shouted.   
"What's he gonna do? Slash our tires?" Another said and the group burst into various tones of laughter.   
Brandy sighed in relief, glad that A.J would be all right. He was her responsibility, and her little brother. Her relief soon turned to fear, as the rats stepped off their bikes and onto the sand. They edged towards Brandy, a dark grey one stepping out beyond the rest. He flipped out a knife in his hand, feet from Brandy.   
"Well. What a prize we have here. A female Martian mouse." A smile could be seen from the corners of his mouth. "If you fight or attempt to struggle, you'll be hurt. If you co-operate, you'll be hurt." He snickered, now inches from where Brandy stood. Even though his threat didn't sound all that horrible, Brandy knew the meaning of 'hurt' within the rat's domain. Being 'hurt' wasn't a very nice thing, and she knew what would come of her if no one arrived in time to save her.   
The steel of the knife flicked against her throat. "You'll be a good girl?" The rat asked her. Brandy felt her breath ragged against the knife and could only help but watch as Viz struggled to throw the rats off that were trying to chain her. 

-------------------------------------------------------- 

Mac pulled Thrash into his room, having had found the male mouse wandering the halls, with nothing to do. Even though Mac was the resident shop, bike and repair man, he was also known for his eccentric lifestyle. Most wouldn't have known what he did as a living just by watching how he acted.   
He plunked Thrash down into a chair. He skipped over to a vanity table, full of makeup, hair brushes and nail polish.   
"Hm. Let's start with the base, your eye shadow." Mac grinned at the male mouse.   
"Mac...If anyone sees me, you'll be dead meat, don't think of doing.." He began but Mac interrupted him.   
"Sweetie sweetie sweetie! You will be an _absolute_ babe! I hardly doubt anyone will make fun of you. And if they do, well they'll just have to go through me." He picked out a case of eye shadow, held it up to Thrash's eyelid and grinned. "Perfect darling." 

------------------------------------------------------- 

Razor's fingers lightly felt the wall she walked along.   
_So quiet...So empty..._   
Her eyes were downcast, looking at the floor. She faded out every few minutes, stopping in her footsteps and leaning fully against the wall.   
"Whoa! You okay miss?" A male voice jolted into Razor's thoughts, interrupting her trance like state.   
The male shook her a few times by the shoulders gently. "Are you okay?" He asked again.   
Razor's eyelids fluttered open entirely, and she found herself looking into a pair of identical blue irises. She nodded slowly.   
"I noticed you down the hall, and ran to catch you because you were beginning to faint." The male mouse said, still holding Razor up by her shoulder. His fur was pearl white in colour, and his hair stood out from the rest of him, with its wild, spiky look, dyed into various colours. "May I have your name?" He asked politely.   
"Razor. Razor Van Wham." She was completely enveloped by the stranger's gaze. "Yours?"   
"Throwback. Most call me TB for short." He let go of her shoulders, and extended his right hand to hers. Razor reached her own out, expecting him to shake it. Instead, Throwback lifted her slight, delicate hand to his lips and kissed the back of it.   
"It's been a pleasure, Miss Van Wham." He released her hand softly, and Razor felt it brush back against the side of her body.   
Their eyes locked once again. Throwback bowed, and swiftly turned around and began to walk down the hallway, being further and further away from her by every step. Razor stood where she was for a few minutes, and watched him walk down the hallway.   
To her, that last gaze before he had turned seemed to last an eternity from where she stood. 

----------------------------------------------------- 

End of Part 1 


	2. Remnants Saga, Part 1: Chapter 2

**Author's Note: The base story of this fic that is not property of Decembergirl or Tom Tataranowicz, belongs to me. Jax, Mac, Thrash and any other of the fanfic characters are mine, and therefore if you would like to use them for writing, please email me at computergraphix@shaw.ca if you would like to use them. I use the base story with Decembergirl's permission(it's taken from her Survivors Log saga and beyond). I do not make any profit from this.**   
**** ****

**Remnants Saga**   
**Part 1**   
**Chapter 2: Emotions**

**Written originally by Blaze Van Wham, June 2 1999**   
**Revised and rewritten by Blaze Van Wham, January 2003**   
**Copyright Blaze Van Wham 1999-2003 +**

  


------------------------------------------------------------------ 

The dining hall was always open.   
Vincent carried his five year old son through the doors. Topaz leaned sleepily against his father, having just barely awoken from his nap. Vinnie stepped up to the serving table, gently holding Topaz.   
"What's today's choice, Tope?" He asked in the sweetest voice anyone would ever hear him. Topaz's little white furred fingers pointed to the dessert table and Vinnie smiled a little at his son's choice.   
A loud commotion filled the room as Vinnie grabbed a plate and began to place an assortment of food on it. He turned around, Topaz on his hip and his plate in the other hand, and had to contain himself from bursting into laughter, for fear of dropping either of what he was carrying.   
"Looking good!" One mouse yelled jokingly from across the room.   
"Sec-sa-a-a-ay!" Gun smiled at Thrash and let out a low but loud wolf whistle.   
Everyone's eyes were seemingly transfixed on Thrash as he stood there in the entrance, Mac pushing him to travel further inside. Vinnie couldn't help but snicker as he finished filling the plate and sat down, placing Topaz in his lap.   
Thrash had been done entirely in drag, from head to toe. Vinnie had to admit, even for a guy, Thrash did look good. Mac was obviously proud of his work as he gallivanted around the dining hall, Thrash proudly displayed on his arm. Thrash had a semi scowl on his face, which marred the beauty of the makeup covering it. He had been done up in dark colours, a plum for eye shadow, and matching plum lipstick. His hair had been tied into a ponytail, back combed and hair sprayed, along with his bangs. Adorning his body was a pair of red leather pants, and a corset like top, which had a bra on underneath, obviously stuffed and strapless. He struggled to walk in the platform boots that Mac had fit with the outfit.   
The two found a table and sat down. Catcalls were still heard from all around, as well as a few hoots, hollers and more whistles.   
"I see you had some fun with Mac." A familiar voice purred into Thrash's right ear. Tattoon smiled down at him and took a seat beside Thrash. "It suits you." Tattoon continued, reaching an arm around Thrash's middle back and Tattoon's fingers lightly tickled at the skin just about the pair of red leather pants Thrash wore. Thrash moved, uncomfortable and Tattoon moved his hand back to his own lap, and grabbed the moment to reach down and squeeze Thrash inbetween his legs. Thrash squeaked loudly and Tattoon stood up. "See you later, beautiful." He winked and quickly walked out of the dining hall.   
Thrash, in red leather pants, a corset PVC top that was stuffed, and his hair fluffed up as he he was from the 1980's on Earth, stood up. He pulled the platform boots off his feet angrily and ran out of the dining hall after Tattoon, leaving Mac to finish his lunch. 

------------------------------------------------------- 

Razor leaned her back against the wall a few feet from where she had run into Throwback and rested. Before she could realize it, Tattoon rushed down the hall in a hurry to get somewhere, feet from her. Moments later, Thrash, carrying the platform boots, turned around the corner. He began down the hall, following Tattoon's trail, but paused for a moment, as she saw his twin, Razor.   
"This. This is not my fault!" He said. "I didn't ask for _this!_" He explained, pointing to his face. Razor smiled a little at him.   
"You don't look half bad bro."   
Thrash growled and picked up his chase after Tattoon. 

--------------------------------------------------------- 

A.J collapsed as he stepped into one of the doorways leading into the base. One of the soldiers working nearby noticed him and quickly stepped over.   
"Hey little guy, what's the problem?" The soldier asked, helping A.J up and then placing him on his hip, holding him.   
"Brandy...She told me to get unca' Vinnie..." He spoke, trying to catch his breath.   
"Vincent Van Wham?" The soldier asked. A.J nodded, confirming him. "No problem. We'll help you find him soon as possible, little guy." A.J collapsed against the soldier and he took A.J inside, to begin a search for his uncle. 

------------------------------------------------------ 

Brandy's eyes opened in the darkened room and she waited for them to adjust to the dark. She had no recollection of what had happened since she had encountered the group of rats in the desert. All she could picture in her mind was the knife against her throat from the leader of the rats and what he had said. She had blacked out after that from something, what she didn't know, and how she had gotten to where she was, she didn't know either. She could only guess that the rats had brought her to this place.   
She could feel cold metal against her wrists, and that her arms were pulled to the left side of her body in a pair of handcuffs, chained to a metal bar. She could taste the dust that filled the room and she coughed. She felt a boot, with metal just underneath a layer of leather, kick her side harshly.   
"You're awake." A rat crouched down in front of her. Brandy pulled at the handcuffs, growling and succeeded in only rubbing some of the fur as well as some of the skin underneath off. Her wrists stung in a cold pain against the metal and she felt tears form at the ducts of her eyes.   
"Awww. Is da widdle female mousie all scared?" The rat mocked her, his voice sounding low and gruffly near the end of his question. Brandy could hear his thick tail slapping the cement floor behind her. She looked up, seeing a small window, covered in wood. It was the only one in the room. Through the slats of the window, slivers of sunlight peeked through. She knew it was still day, and hopefully the same one.   
"Answer me!" The rat ordered and slapped her hard across her right cheek.   
"Leave me the fuck alone!" Brandy snapped at him. She bit her lip, having used an Earth curse word. She hardly, rather never, used those words. These rats were pushing her over the edge. The rat kicked her in her other side. "You keep fighting and struggling, your punishment will increase girlie."   
Brandy whimpered. Her hope of being saved before the rats harmed her had quickly run out.   
_Vinnie...A.J...Where are you two...Please hurry..._ She begged inside her mind, not thinking clearly enough to send the message to her uncle. She felt the steel edge of a knife sliding along the inside of her thigh, and she contained a scream within her throat. 

---------------------------------------------------------- 

Tattoon shut and locked his room door behind him. He knew Thrash wouldn't be able to get in this way.   
"Let me in! You bastard!" Thrash yelled through the door, steaming mad. His jewelry jingled and banged as he tried to force the door open.   
"You can try as much as you want, but you can't get in!" Tattoon chimed through the door. "I locked it!" He added. Tattoon listened for a few more minutes and realized that Thrash had stopped banging on his door, and he could only hear silence from outside. He opened the door a crack to see if Thrash was truly gone and he peered around.   
"Ye-e-e-aah!" Thrash slammed Tattoon's door entirely open and ran into his room. He looked around frantically for the brown furred mouse. "Got you!" Thrash tackled Tattoon down to the ground.   
"Oh no you don't!" Tattoon kicked Thrash off, and made a mad dash out of his room. Thrash picked himself up quickly, grabbing ahold of the door and slamming it behind him as he continued his chase after Tattoon. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

Razor had finally reached her room after the run in with Throwback and then Thrash. She stepped in, softly closing the door behind her. As she walked over to her bed, she picked up a picture on a side desk. She glided to her bed and laid herself down onto its comfort, bringing the picture up to her eyesight.   
It was a colour image taken only months before her parent's death. In it, Jax and Axle sat in the front, A.J on his mother's lap. On Jax's side, lined at different levels, were Thrash and Razor. Brandy and Axel stood on Axle's side. Razor's fingers traced the outlines of her parent's faces. The war at that time was still ongoing, but even so her family still looked happy in the midst. It had given them a glimmer of hope, and they had looked whole as a family. Now two members of Razor's family were gone, and those had been the ones to start everything, from the first time they met, to when Jax was on Earth helping Charley, to the last birth of Axle and Jax's fifth kid, A.J MacLean.   
Razor's thoughts shimmered to her life before the second war, when she was still just barely a teen. Her father Axle had spent most of his time with his family, when he wasn't helping Mars in the war as a Freedom Fighter or helping to bring Mars back to its state before the first war.   
Razor had woken up one morning to find her father gone. There was nothing left that gave any indication of where he was or where he had gone. Everything had been left as it was, nothing taken, nothing left either; no notes, no clues, no messages. During the ten years he had been gone, Jax hadn't given up the search for her husband. She wouldn't give up easily and finally, after so many years of searching, she had found him.   
Razor had left when Axle had first returned. He had been in a coma, which had been the effects of the Cure that had been administered to him. He hadn't retained his memory. Razor's emotions had been broken entirely, and she had left in a flurry. Where she had ended up had been an underground city called Lady Brier-Rose, previously discovered, but her stay had proven to be almost fatal. Her bike had been damaged in the fall and her jets had been off-line since before she left. It had made it impossible from getting out of the hole she had stumbled upon. Her homing beacon on her bike had been left on and Throttle had beamed in on it. When she had returned to the base, two new comers had traveled along with them: a mouse and a half breed. The half breed was Throttle's illegitimate child from years before and the mouse was the half breed's lover. 

-------------------------------------------------- 

Thrash dashed through the hallways, keeping his pace to Tattoon. "Get back here!" He yelled after him. "Oof!" He added right after, having run into someone. Someone bigger than himself.   
"Slow down there, soldier." A deep voice said from just above. Thrash looked up.   
"Oh..Hi..Zander." Thrash said.   
"Where you going in such a hurry?" He looked down at Thrash.   
"Um..nowhere..." Thrash muttered out. The six foot five, three hundred and fifty pound grey mouse towered above Thrash. He didn't look like a mouse that someone would want to mess with; he was the son of Modo, and had a bionic right arm, which was now crossed underneath his left.   
Zander raised an eyebrow. "So what are you doing chasing my boyfriend then?"   
"Boy..friend?" Thrash squeaked out, now feeling inches shorter than he already was.   
Zander nodded.   
"Uh..Why don't you ask him yourself?" Thrash lead the conversation to a different path, as he saw Tattoon approaching Zander.   
"Ask me what sweetie?" Tattoon smiled up at Zander.   
"Why Thrash is chasing you." Zander told him.   
"Ooh..." Tattoon smiled and glided just under his arm. "I just squeezed him, is all." He said innocently, batting his eyelashes up at Zander.   
Zander burst into laughter. "That's all?" He took a good look at Thrash, then back at Tattoon. They nodded to each other. Zander grabbed Thrash's hand and he began down the hallway, dragging Thrash, who was full of questions, Tattoon walking beside his boyfriend. 

---------------------------------------------------------------- 

End of Chapter 2 


	3. Remnants Part 1: Chapter 3

**Author's Note: The base story of this fic that is not property of Decembergirl or Tom Tataranowicz, belongs to me. Jax, Mac, Thrash and any other of the fanfic characters are mine, and therefore if you would like to use them for writing, please email me at computergraphix@shaw.ca if you would like to use them. I use the base story with Decembergirl's permission(it's taken from her Survivors Log saga and beyond). I do not make any profit from this.**

**Remnants Saga**   
**Part 1**   
**Chapter 3: Driven**

**Written originally by Blaze Van Wham, June 2 1999**   
**Revised and rewritten by Blaze Van Wham, January 2003**   
**Copyright Blaze Van Wham 1999-2003 +**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

_"Mom, why is your stomach so big?" Axel eagerly asked his mother, Jax._   
_ "Well, there are two little baby mice in there." Jax explained and smiled, patting her stomach._   
_ Axel nodded. "Is that where I came from too?" He asked, looking up at his mother. Jax ruffled her son's dreds._   
_ "Yes, you were once a baby too. But now you're -" She gripped her stomach in pain suddenly. "Axel, get your father now." Jax grimaced. Her face twisted in pain, as her contractions started. She glanced around to find something to lie down on, as her son ran out of the room quickly. Minutes turned into hours as she waited for her son to return with her husband._   
_ "Hon, are you okay? What's happened-" Axle ran into room, his son trailing behind him._   
_ "My water broke..." Jax forced out, as Axle sat her down._   
_ "Don't move." He told her, gave her a quick kiss and ran out of the room, in hopes of finding a doctor._   
_ "Axel, wait here until your father comes to get you." Jax clenched her teeth, holding back any possible sounds of pain. She hadn't expected to give birth this early._

---------------------------------------------- 

In a cold sweat, Axel's sleeping body shot up from where he was sleeping. _A dream. Just a dream. _He told himself. His head was rested in his hands, his tail wavering lightly behind him in the air. _What do they mean? _The dreams puzzled him. They were remnants of his past, reminders of his memories. He let out an exhausted sigh, as the dream faded from his mind. Slowly he let himself back onto the couch he had been sitting up on, letting his eyes shut and wandered back to sleep. 

--------------------------------------------- 

Zander held Thrash's shoulders down, Tattoon standing in front of him. He waved his index finger around in disapproval.   
"Wrong. All wrong." He snapped his fingers to the side. He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Why do I let that _boy _do the makeup and outfits, I don't know." Tattoon leaned forward, looking closer at Thrash.   
"Can I please take this all of?" Thrash's eyes darted from side to side, and he turned his head slightly back to Zander's view. "You'll have pity on a fellow man, right Zander?" He said and nodded.   
"Actually, I like you as a woman." Zander replied, smiling with an intimidating grin. Thrash shrunk back down into his seat.   
"Okay then! Makeover 101 coming right up!" Tattoon called from somewhere in the closet, attempting to find something new for Thrash to wear first.   
Thrash uttered out a little whimper from where he sat, even more afraid of what Tattoon would do to him than what Mac had already done. 

----------------------------------------------- 

The soldier that had found A.J walked solemnly into the dining hall. They had managed to pinpoint Vinnie's location, and this was it.   
"Soldier Vincent Van Wham." The soldier said, approaching the table where he and his son sat. Vinnie looked up and stood up, to full attention.   
"What's going on?" He asked. He sensed something was wrong, as soon as he saw the soldier carrying A.J. He didn't see Brandy with the two. A.J never went anywhere without Brandy, and Brandy never went anywhere without A.J. Vinnie knew something was amiss immediately.   
The soldier looked down at A.J. "It appears this little one's older sister has been captured. He managed to escape and said he was told to get your help."   
"Shit." Vinnie cursed under his breath. He nodded to the solder, and took the exhausted A.J into his arms. The solder saluted in return, turned on his heel and marched out of the dining hall.   
Vinnie remained where he was. "Hey punk, what's the problem?" He asked A.J. Topaz stood up in his seat, peering curiously up at his cousin and placed a hand on Vinnie's waist for balance.   
"The rats...Brandy said to come get you an' help her...What are they gonna do unca' Vinnie?"   
Vinnie didn't want to subject A.J to even the thought of the horrors the rats would do to her. Murder, rape, starvation, extreme beatings...It would be enough to put A.J into therapy before he was even a teen. Vinnie knew how imperative it was to get to Brandy. His free fist curled at his side. It was his responsibility to take care of his sister's kids after her death. He feared to even imagine what those rats had already done to Brandy. He looked down at A.J. "Nothing, if we get to her in time." He told his nephew. He reached for his son's hand, and carried A.J in one arm, dashing out of the dining hall. He hoped they would find Brandy soon enough that she wasn't already dead. 

------------------------------------------------------ 

Brandy's swollen eyes looked through the slits she had for vision left up at the rat talking to her.   
"Had enough mousie? Or will you spread your legs for me now?" The leader of the gang pointed a knife down at her.   
"Never, for the likes of you..." She slurred out, through a bleeding lip and bruised cheeks. The rat paced the room and stopped in front of her as she finished speaking.   
"Your choice is made then." He slunk down to her level and brought his hand to slide between her legs. "If you won't co-operate, we'll have to force you to. And believe me, you don't want to be forced. Spread your legs." He growled out. Brandy shook her head again in a no gesture. With two quick kicks to her legs, he spread them apart and grinned. Brandy's head lolled to one side, and she tried to hold it up, with what strength she had left.   
"No..." She weakly moaned out. She felt the rat's hand hit against her face. He crouched down before her, motioning for the three other rats with him inside the building to come near.   
"You gonna give us a turn, boss?" A burly fat one asked. The leader's head swiveled to talk to him.   
"Soon as I'm done." He assured him. "Let me have a taste of the meat first." He snarled. He turned back to Brandy. "Let's have us some dinner, boys." He placed his knife on the inside of Brandy's thigh and grinned maliciously at her. A small groan of pain escaped Brandy's lips as she felt an unknown pain shudder through out her entire body over and over again. 

--------------------------------------------------- 

"Razor? Miss Van Wham?" A male voice slammed into her head. She drew in a deep breath, startled by the person calling her name.   
"Just..Just a minute." Razor breathed out. She was so tired...   
She stood up and slowly walked to her door. Throwback stood just behind the other side of the door. Razor smiled, seeing him, even though it hadn't been very long since the last time she had last seen him. He stumbled for something and then handed her a yellow rose.   
"I thought you might like it." His quiet voice said to her. Razor looked back to her bed. It was only a few feet away...She could take a few steps back and fall into the mattress.   
"Razor? Are you all right?" Throwback asked. His eyes shone with concern, as he looked down into her vacant ones.   
"Fine." She said and tried to rub away the sleepiness from her head.   
Throwback didn't look satisfied with the answer. He opened the door a little more, and turned Razor around. He led her back into the room. As he was about to lay her on the bed, she asked him. "Will you stay here with me? Until I wake up?"   
"Sorry. There's not enough room for both of us on that bed. I'll sit here until you fall asleep though." Throwback motioned to an empty chair, in front of Razor's vanity.. As his eyes returned to hers, she looked hurt.   
"Just one night?" She whispered and motioned to the bed. Throwback sighed. He knew what she wanted. Comfort in her parents deaths, and someone to fill that love she so desperately missed. She probably didn't realize it herself and wouldn't until consequences would occur. Throwback didn't sleep with other female mice because they wanted. He didn't play that game of heartache and pain.   
He didn't answer her question, but gently guided Razor to lie down on her bed. He pulled her blankets up over her body, to rest just above her shoulders. As he turned away to sit down in the empty chair, Razor clutched onto Throwback's wrist. She pulled him to lie on top of her with a force that left him staring at her.   
"Stay here. With me." Her lips vocalized, but her eyes did not say.   
Throwback knew she was beautiful. He felt his body ache for what she too wanted, but he couldn't put her through more pain that she was already enduring. Slowly, he loosened himself from Razor's grip. He pushed himself up off of her, looking down at the beautiful female mouse. Her eyes were shut already.   
"Sleep well, my angel." Throwback said before closing the door quietly behind him, and exiting her room. 

-------------------------------------------------------------- 

Vinnie ran full speed into Axle's room. Before Axel could comprehend what was going on, Topaz had been planted firmly into his lap. Vinnie ran back out, carrying A.J and Axel looked down at his cousin. He ruffled his hair.   
"Hey there, Tope." Axel smiled. Topaz gave him an odd look, blinked and sat there quietly. 

-------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Mac! Mac! MAAAAC!" Tattoon yelled down the hallway, holding Thrash's hand behind him. The two heard a loud grunt from just down the way and Mac's head appeared from a doorway.   
"Aye?" His hands were covered in grease, as he held a wrench in his hand. Tattoon continued and stopped in front of Mac's door.   
"Ta Da!" He yelled and pushed Thrash in front of Mac. Thrash's face turned every shade of red. A white feather boa was strung around his shoulders, a short mini skirt and heels adorned his legs and a tube top, stuffed, with sequins covering it was on his top half. His hair was done up in a high ponytail, and brilliant shades of glitter makeup covered his face. Tattoon popped his head up behind Thrash.   
"Gorgeous, isn't he?" He giggled. Mac stuck his tongue out at Tattoon.   
"Absolute dahling." He said, his accent thick. "I applaud such talent." He clapped lightly. Tattoon took a bow.   
"Only a drag queen can do such a fine job." Tattoon purred out, grinning. Mac looked ready to hit him in the head with the wrench that was in his hand.   
"Not all of us want to secretly be women." Mac grinned back at Tattoon. Tattoon's eyebrow twitched, looking ready to pounce on Mac and give him a harsh beating. Zander interjected, stepping in behind Tattoon. He gently took his hand that was curled into a fist, holding it in his own.   
"C'mon darlin'. Let's go eat." Zander told him. With one more snarl, Tattoon followed Zander down the hallway, dragging Thrash behind him. 

--------------------------------------------------------------- 

Brandy felt her body slam against the rough pavement of the floor. Barely conscious, she heard voices from around her, speaking in gruff and harsh tones. The voices stopped, leaving Brandy in silence for a few minutes. Voices surrounded her again and slowly, she opened her eyes.   
"Lookie here. The mousie is awake." One rat said from above her. She groaned out, raising her hands to block her face from any more pain. A boot knocked against her wrist bones and her arms fell against her sides weakly.   
"Little mousie needs to stop struggling and defending herself..." She felt a hand and then cold metal just resting against her tail, a few inches above where the tip was. "Or else little mousie is going to feel a lot of pain."   
It hit her like a wave slamming into her from the ocean. Brandy's body screamed out, her back arching, and her throat dry but letting a sound of pain push past.   
Finally, black hit her, her eyes closing, body limply falling against the cold ground, the pain excruciating through out her tail. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

End of Part 3 

  



	4. Remnants Part 1:Chapter 4

**Author's Note: The base story of this fic that is not property of Decembergirl or Tom Tataranowicz, belongs to me. Jax, Mac, Thrash and any other of the fanfic characters are mine, and therefore if you would like to use them for writing, please email me at computergraphix@shaw.ca if you would like to use them. I use the base story with Decembergirl's permission(it's taken from her Survivors Log saga and beyond). I do not make any profit from this.**

**Remnants Saga**   
**Part 1**   
**Chapter 4: Saving grace**

**Written originally by Blaze Van Wham, June 2 1999**   
**Revised and rewritten by Blaze Van Wham, January 2003**   
**Copyright Blaze Van Wham 1999-2003 +**

  
  


*********************************************************************************************** 

Vinnie held A.J tightly against him, as he rode out to where Brandy had last been located. Behind him rode Modo and Throttle on their bikes. Vinnie hit a patch of sand with the smell of rats clearly still fresh around it and saw a few tire treads still visible. "This is the place." Vinnie communicated with his bros. A.J was frantically pointing to the area. Vinnie sniffed again. "Pick up that scent, bros. We'll need it to find Brandy. I'm gonna drop A.J back at the base and meet you here." Vinnie turned his bike around, heading back. Throttle and Modo parked their bikes, looking at each other with worried faces, waiting for Vinnie's return. 

-------------------------------------------------------------- 

Throwback let out a deep breath. _That was too close. _He thought, as he leaned against the wall beside Razor's room. The young female mouse needed someone to help her through this time of grief, and it seemed Throwback was the one.   
He shut his eyes. Before him, in the inky blackness, he could picture his parents. They hadn't survived the first war. Throwback had been a child, barely ten years old.   
_I have some news for you. _Carbine's voice echoed in his head. Throwback was in a cave, playing a game of soccer with his friends when the general pulled him aside. She told him what had happened. Opening his eyes, tears began to fall slowly and softly to the ground, reminding Throwback so much of what he had lost as a child. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

Razor awoke from her deep slumber gently and found Throwback gone. She sat up, stretched and let out a sigh. Bringing herself to a standing position, she stretched a bit more and decided to go take a shower.   
She entered the public shower room minutes later, a smitten look on her face, from the thoughts about Throwback. Kamikaze greeted her by asking, "So, who's the guy?" 

------------------------------------------------------- 

Axel looked down at the two little mice in his lap. He grinned casually at the two. From what Vinnie had informed him, Brandy was obviously in danger. Axel worried for his little sister's safety, but he also had two little mice who were his responsibility to watch after now.   
Topaz was quiet and the opposite of his father in many respects. He was very much like the second wife Vinnie currently had at the moment, Ruby. Axel knew Topaz had an older sister as well; she had disappeared when she was born, but as to her whereabouts, no one, including Axel, knew.   
A.J squeaked up at his older brother, getting his attention. Axel grinned. "Wh-a-a-a-at?" He said in a happy tone, and began to tickle A.J. The little mouse squealed in delight and giggled. "Tickle war!" Axel announced and suddenly found himself on the floor, two little mice crawling everywhere on him and tickling whatever they could on the 6'2" mouse. 

------------------------------------------------------------ 

Vinnie busted the door of the abandoned building open. Gun in hand and his bros following him, he entered, ears and eyes alert for anything. Silence engulfed him, until he strained once more. He heard a cry emit from what seemed to be the basement. He nodded to Throttle and Modo.   
"Let's do this." Modo's deep voice whispered to the two. Nearing the basement door, Throttle gave the motion that he was going in first. With a swift kick, the door collapsed inward, revealing a horrifying scene just down the stairs. Throttle and Modo cut in front of Vinnie, heading straight for the group of rats surrounding a body. The rats looked stunned as Throttle and Modo took them out with kicks, punches, and other techniques, giving Vinnie room to get to the body.   
He ran for the body lying below the action and what he saw made him cry out in rage.   
A knife lay off to the side with blood staining it, and pools of it covering the floor, leading up to Brandy's body. She lay unconscious, bleeding and broken against the floor. As Modo and Throttle fended off the rats, Throttle yelled at Vinnie.   
"Get her out of here. We can handle 'em bro!"   
Ripping at the handcuffs that held her to a pipe and breaking the chain, Vinnie picked up Brandy in his arms.   
"Don't worry sweetheart, we're getting you out of here." Vinnie told her, pushing past the remains of the basement door. Covering his back as he ran upstairs and out to his bike, Throttle and Modo shot a few more rounds out of their guns and whistled for their own bikes. They jumped on. Vinnie rested Brandy against his own back and shoulders, his tail wrapped tightly around her waist to keep her secure.   
"We're on our way back. Open the garage doors and get some medics down there pronto." Vinnie and Modo heard Throttle communicate to the soldiers at the base. Minutes later, the doors came down as Vinnie and his bros hit the brakes on their bikes, entering the garage. Medics ran for all three bikes and their handlers, but more importantly, Brandy. They ushered her onto a medic bed, the extent of her injuries unknown. Vinnie dashed to her side, past the medics and grabbed Brandy's hand, keeping his pace up with the medical team. They were mere feet from the emergency room when a small part of Brandy's eyes opened. In an illumined state, she whispered, "Don't let them hurt me anymore..." She and the rest of the medics disappeared behind a pair of sliding doors.   
Vinnie watched after the closed door for a few seconds, before collapsing to the floor and breaking into a quiet sob. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Thrash had had enough.   
With a defiant glare, a tug and a scream, he pulled free of Tattoon and Zander's grip.   
"Leave me the fuck alone!" He screamed at the two. "Live your life the way you want to, but leave me the fuck out of it!" He yelled. He took the earrings he had in and pulled them out. He pulled his hair out of the high ponytail and pulled the tube top, bra and stuffing off. He threw it on the ground and before either Tattoon or Zander could utter a word, Thrash stomped away in the direction of his room. 

--------------------------------------------------------------- 

Razor reached for the towel just outside of the shower and began to dry her hair. She brought her head back, her hair falling to her waist behind her. She grabbed her body towel and rubbed it over herself, her fur fluffing up in different parts. She wrung her tail out and reached for her clothes.   
"You okay Razor? This whole time you've been partly out of it." Kamikaze's voice came from outside the shower stall. She sounded concerned.   
"I'm fine. Don't worry about it, Kami." Razor reassured her and stepped out of the stall, towels in arm and dressed. She smiled, waved and left the shower room. 

--------------------------------------------------------------- 

Walking to her room, Razor's happy thoughts led into those of her parents. She was eerily silent, her steps unheard along the hall. She let out a small sigh, noticing she was in front of her door. She opened it and stepped in. 

------------------------------------------------------------- 

Throwback ate his meal quietly at a table by himself. He decided he would go check on Razor once he was finished his meal. He bit his lip, wondering if she was all right. He let a deep breath out, noticing his plate was empty. He gathered it up, placed it in the proper plastic tub meant for dirty dishes and heading on his way to Razor's room. 

------------------------------------------------------ 

Vinnie waited in uneasy patience to hear the news about his niece. Throttle and Modo stood by as support to the mouse they knew so well. Dried tears streaked Vinnie's cheeks.   
A doctor entered into the waiting room space, a grim look on his face. He approached Vinnie.   
"Vincent Van Wham?" He asked. The white furred mouse nodded, looking up at him.   
"Your niece is listed in stable condition at the moment. She suffered quite a loss of blood, and there's been a lot of damage done to the rest of her body. A part of her tail, the tip, looks to have been crudely cut off and not properly taken care of. We figure that's where most of the blood loss came from. She's also at the risk of infection because of the severity of the open wound and we only have two choice regarding the condition of her tail. We either remove what's left, or remove it and replace it with a bionic one. She's in a comatose state, and since you're her godfather, the decision is left to you." The doctor finished. He looked down at Vinnie for an answer.   
Vinnie looked up to his two bros, knowing what their answers would be. "Replace it with the bionic one. It's the only choice." Vinnie said with a sigh and buried his head into his hands.   
"At least she's gonna live bro. We got to her in time." Modo's deep voice assured Vinnie. "She's a Van Wham. She'll pull through this."   
Vinnie looked to both Throttle and MOdo and for the first time in his life, was at an entire loss for words. 

--------------------------------------------------------- 

Axel pulled the blanket up on A.J and smiled down at his little brother, then his little cousin. He stepped to the doorway and turned off the light.   
"Sleep well you two rug rats." He whispered, smiling to himself and went to watch some movies until Vinnie returned. 

------------------------------------------------------ 

Thrash vigorously rubbed at his face with a cloth and soap, removing the last of the makeup Tattoon might have well as plastered on his face. He closed his eyes for a second then brought his vision to rest on the view of his face. He grinned, joyful now. He stood in his boxers, and searched for some of his own clothes to wear. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

Razor gently seated herself in the seat before the vanity, originally her mother's. Her hand glided over the smooth surface. Looking at herself in the mirror, she thought of her mother. The image of herself melded into her mother's. Her hand reached forward, lightly touching the mirror. Razor felt her eyes close and the tears begin to cloud her eyes. Even with Throwback to help her, she couldn't dismiss the fact that she deeply missed her parents still. She yearned to be with them again, and she would do almost anything to in their presence. Her grief had overcome her and there was no way that she could cope. Each one of her siblings was dealing with the situation and all of the other problems on their own; they certainly didn't need Razor adding any stress to their lives.   
She pulled out the bottom drawer on the vanity with her right hand. She gazed down blankly at it and she saw the metal silver chrome shining up at her. 

------------------------------------------------------ 

Throwback turned the corner, down the hallway to Razor's room. He reached her door and brought his hand up as if to knock. He let it fall to his side, changing his mind. _She'll be fine. _He assured himself. _I know she will be. _Throwback began to turn around, but changed his mind once again. _I'll just check on my angel to make sure she's safe. That's all. I'll check and leave._ He turned the handle to Razor's door. 

------------------------------------------------------------ 

Razor brought the silver chrome to her head. She slowly pulled the trigger on the gun and waited for the darkness to swallow her.   
_I'll be with you soon, mom and dad..._

----------------------------------------------------- 

"Razor! No!" Throwback screamed as the gun shot rang out. Throwback watched as her head fell to the vanity with a clunk and blood trickled from the small bullet wound in the side of it. He stood in shock for minutes.   
"Razor...." He whispered out and numbly felt his body move to hers. He gently lifted her body from the chair in front of the vanity. He cautiously laid her down and sat beneath her body. Throwback enveloped Razor's body in his, his arms around her and he began to softly cry. 

------------------------------------------------------- 

He had found Throwback holding Razor tightly to his self, his sobs loud. He didn't know how much time had passed since the shot had wounded her, but as Axel bent down to retrieve his sister and take her to emergency, her body had already grown cold. Picking her up out of a shocked Throwback's arms, Axel kicked the door open, his body using every muscle possible to arrive in minutes to the emergency ward. Mice, aliens and even a few humans stared after Axel, who seemed a blur to them.   
Running into the ward, Axel screamed for help. Before he could realize it, a bed was in front of him, along with nurses and a doctor. He laid Razor down on the portable bed and watched as she was carted off. Axel prayed he had saved her in time. 

*********************************************************************************************** 


End file.
